Computer systems and telephone installations, especially workstation computers and telephone sets, are managed separately from one another. The workstation computer is configured, for example, with different user accounts or can be or is connected as a client system to a host system, wherein different user accounts are stored on the host system. The workstation computer can be configured such that a particular appearance of the display, the so called “desktop,” or a predetermined access to application programs or software is predetermined for each user account. Furthermore, it can be adjusted that access to a user account only occurs by inputting valid user data (log-in information with user name and password). Furthermore, operating states and an energy management, for example, a standby state after a predetermined time according to the ACPI standard (ACPI=Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) can be predetermined.
A telephone, especially a telephone set of a telephone installation, can be configured, for example, in that certain short code-dialing keys are occupied with predetermined directory numbers, a particular ringing tone is selected and its loudness and the receiver loudness at the telephone set are adjusted. Furthermore, call forwarding, programming of extensions and an automatic answering machine function or a list of directory numbers of received calls can be configured.
The term “computer system” comprises all types of a computer, for example, a desktop PC, thin client, server or host-client systems. The term “telephone installation” comprises telephones, telephone sets comprising a telephone management system and Internet telephony-capable telephones (so-called voice over IP telephones). Computer systems and telephone installations describe separate electronic installations arranged in separate housings.
At a workstation, at home or in an office environment, there is in most cases also a telephone set in addition to the workstation computer. In the case of changing workstations or when leaving the workstation, workstation computers and telephone sets act independently of one another. In particular in the case of a change of the workstation from a first workstation to a second workstation, a call diversion from a telephone set at the first workstation to another telephone set at the second workstation is also necessary, for example, apart from the registration and deregistration of user accounts of different workstation computers. In addition, only a “foreign” telephone is available at the second workstation. This means that the telephone at the second workstation may not be configured in accordance with the requirements and settings of the new user. Thus, the user must switch off settings on the normal telephone set every time there is a change of workstation and set the telephone at the new workstation as desired. Parameters which are set are, for example, above-mentioned settings at the telephone set.
In the present IT systems, a change of workstation is therefore uncomfortable and time consuming.
There is, therefore, a need to simplify the management of a computer system and of a telephone installation of the type initially mentioned, and especially a change of workstation of a user of these two devices.